Mother's Day
by LawlietLight7
Summary: Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew wanted to surprise Francis on Mother's Day, but the Frenchman had a surprise of his own. [Request]


Author's Note: This is a request for my beloved France. Contains MPreg. And I don't own any of the characters in this story.

 **Mother's Day**

Today was Mother's Day. Little Matthew and Alfred wanted to do something very special for the one they called mom, Francis. The twins were a miracle. That's what their parents always called them. Francis was able to give birth to them even though he was male. Arthur always thought that Francis was a blessing from the Heavens, so Matthew and Alfred wanted to do something special for him with Arthur's help of course.

Arthur had decided to get the boy's up early and they all went shopping to find special gifts to give to Francis. Arthur always went overbudget and overboard when it came to buying gifts for the Frenchman. The Brit ended up buying him a dozen roses, a diamond necklace, and clothing from his favorite French fashion line. Francis always liked dressing up pretty.

The English father helped his son's out with picking out gifts for Francis as well. Matthew picked out a charm bracelet with little charms of the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, Statue of Liberty, and the CN Tower. Alfred always picked out something extravagant. He picked out a large gift basket with a teddy bear and lots of candy.

After shopping for gifts for Francis, the three went by one of Francis's favorite cafes and bought him a variety bag of all his favorite pastries. The three wanted to make this day super special for the Frenchman. They were rushing around town, gathering everything before finally heading home.

The three drove up and headed inside to set up everything for the Frenchman before he woke up. Arthur set the roses in the middle of the table along with a note that said, 'I love you, my darling.' with a small heart. The boy's set his pastries and gifts along the counter in the kitchen.

The Frenchman shifted slightly in his sleep. He could hear a commotion in the kitchen. His azure eyes fluttered open as he sat up in the bed, stretching and yawning. Francis decided to check out what all the noise was about. He slipped his lavender bed shoes on and adjusted his lavender nightgown before heading down the stairs.

Francis quietly snuck around the corner to peer into the kitchen. He saw his beloved family scrambling around, trying to prepare a wonderful morning just for him. A small smile spread across his face. They were clearly trying to surprise him, but the Frenchman had a little surprise of his own.

"Bonjour, mes amours...", the Frenchman spoke tiredly as he entered the kitchen. Arthur and the boys jumped and turned around quickly to see Francis. They all smiled. "Surprise! Happy Mother's Day!", they all shouted cheerfully in unison. Francis simply chucked, "This is all for moi?" He placed a hand over his heart. He was so touched by how much effort they all put into this surprise.

Arthur smiled and walked over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned in and placed a soft and tender kiss upon his lips. "All for you, my darling.", he smiled at the Frenchman lovingly. Francis pecked Arthur's lips in return. "Merci.", he practically purred.

Alfred made a sound of disgust. "No kissing. That's gross.", he clenched his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out. Matthew just clung to his stuffed polar bear and smiled shyly at his beloved parents. Francis and Arthur opened their arms for their little ones to join the loving embrace.

After opening all his presents and enjoying a lovely breakfast with his family, Francis cleared his throat to get his family's attention. Emerald, Violet, and Icy Blue eyes all turned their attention to the Frenchman. "I have a little surprise of my own.", the Frenchman's voice was filled with happiness. The other three looked at Francis curiously.

Francis could feel his eyes fill with tears of joy. "I'm pregnant.", he announced joyfully. Arthur's emerald eyes practically lit up with excitement, "R-Really?" His French husband merely nodded his head. The Brit walked over to his love and placed a hand over his stomach, rubbing it gently. "I'm so happy to hear that, love.", he leaned in to peck his lips.

Alfred and Matthew wore bright smiles on their faces. "S-So are we going to have another brother?!", Alfred exclaimed filled with joy. "Or our first sister?!", even Matthew's voice was loud and laced with excitement. Francis smiled at the twins, "I'm not sure yet, my darlings." The boys pouted slightly at their mother's answer.

Arthur looked at his family with loving eyes. Arthur and Francis couldn't be more happier. Now there was going to be a new member of the family, so everything seemed to be perfect. This was a very happy Mother's Day indeed.


End file.
